Lluvia
by ClumsyDoodles
Summary: Caminaban bajo el mismo paraguas, más la lluvia sólo parece ponerse cada vez más fuerte. / HaruTaka — One-Shot /


**No tengo ni idea de qué es esto. Sólo me aburría y quise aplicar la típica escena de caminando bajo el mismo paraguas con HaruTaka, pero terminó por ser esto. Mhm…**

**-Kagerou Project y sus personajes le pertenecen a Jin.-**

**[…]**

Takane miraba las gotas de lluvia caer contra el pavimento de la calle, escondida bajo el techo de la entrada del colegio. Incluso se podría decir que el agua caía _agresivamente_, pues se escuchaba el ruido del chapoteo que se estaba creando en la ruidosa ciudad. Ya todos se habían retirado, tal vez hayan pasado unos diez minutos desde ello. Pero ella seguía allí, observando cómo el camino por el que debería estar caminando para volver a casa se inundaba. Cada vez llovía más fuerte, a lo que ella bufaba por no tener un maldito paraguas.  
>Sintió que alguien le tocó con gentileza uno de sus hombros para llamarle la atención, tuvo una ligera idea de quién era, y confirmó que era Haruka una vez que se volteó.<p>

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido… — Takane sonaba un poco sorprendida, pero tranquila a la vez. La verdad era que él había dicho que iría al baño antes de que se vayan, y ella simplemente decidió irse sola, por una razón desconocida. Sin embargo se alegraba de que se hayan vuelto a encontrar.

— Yo también creía que tú te habías ido… pensar que te dije que me esperaras y cuando volví no estabas… Takane, malvada. — dijo el chico, aunque sus palabras sonaban un poco ahogadas, pues él había inflado sus mejillas en un intento de demostrar un falso enojo. — Y parece que se ha echado a llover muy fuerte… ¿Takane, no has traído un paraguas?

— ¿A-ah? Eh… pues no. — el instinto de contestar "¿Acaso ves que tenga alguno conmigo, idiota?" murió en sus labios, terminando por contestar amablemente. Eso se debía a que en esos segundos consideró lo histérica que había estado durante aquél día. ¡Era su culpa, después de todo, por ser tan endemoniadamente adorable! La chica sintió un rubor formarse en su rostro, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces para alejar esas boberías de su cabeza, a lo que se giraba a él, tímidamente, para preguntar lo mismo. Pero Haruka habló antes.

— Oh, yo tampoco traje uno… — comentó, y ella bufó. Parecía a que estarían varados ahí por un rato largo… debería mandarle un mensaje a su abuela para avisar…

Pero rápidamente una voz que los dos conocen bien se hizo presente ante sus oídos.

— ¡Haruka-san, Takane-san! — decía Ayano, agitando su mano de un lado al otro. Ellos correspondieron el gesto con una sonrisa a lo que se giraban a ella, mientras la chica de primer año se acercaba con un paraguas del mismo color que su bufanda, dejó de cubrirse con éste una vez que estuvo bajo el mismo techo que ellos. — ¿No han traído paraguas? — preguntó lo obvio, y los dos negaron con la cabeza. Por alguna razón la castaña sonaba bastante apuraba. Extendió el objeto entre sus manos a ellos. — ¡U-usen el mío! ¡Mi casa queda a mitad del camino de Shintaro, por lo que compartiré con él! — explicó, y rápidamente divisaron al Kisaragi ya debajo de la lluvia, con un paraguas igual de negro que su _(alma) _cabello cubriéndolo, a lo que esperaba a su _(enamorada)_ amiga.

Los mayores rápidamente aceptaron el amable gesto, y antes de que pudieran agradecer o siquiera decir algo al respecto, la chica salió corriendo a esconderse bajo el paraguas de Shintaro, en el camino usando su maletín como techo para evitar importunar a su cabello. Pudieron ver como ella llegaba sana y salva (es decir, sin resbalarse y darse de cara contra el pavimento) al lado del chico, y luego comenzaban a caminar, no sin antes entregarles a los dos de la clase especial un saludo con las manos.

Sin terminar de analizar el tan rápido encuentro que hubo con Ayano, Haruka abrió el paraguas rojo que ella les había prestado.

— ¡De acuerdo, vamos!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no quiero ir debajo del mismo paraguas que tú! — la actitud deshonesta (pero adorable, según su compañero) de Takane salió a la luz una vez más, negándose por completo a hacer tal cliché escena de los tontos animes que mira Shintaro.

— Oh, vamos. De lo contrario nos quedaremos atascados aquí… — respondió Haruka, mirando cómo la lluvia sólo se ponía peor. La chica sintió un sonrojo decorarle las mejillas al escucharlo decir tal cosa, pues aquello significaba que aunque ella se negara, él se quedaría a hacerle compañía a pesar de tener la posibilidad de irse.

Takane suspiró, decidiendo rendirse fácilmente. Después de todo… ya era el final del día, era viernes, y no veía la hora de llegar a su casa y meterse bajo la ducha caliente.  
>— De acuerdo, si taaanto insistes… e-entonces no hay remedio. ¿O no? — aquella terminó por ser su respuesta, y antes de que pudiera golpearse a sí misma por ser tan obvia, Haruka sonrió, y sostuvo el paraguas sobre ambos, comenzando la caminata.<p>

El silencio reinaba en el momento. Sólo las gotas de lluvia eran oídas, y Takane, personalmente, creía que eso empeoraba la situación de estar caminando bajo el mismo paraguas con _(su amado, perfecto, adorabl-¡E-es decir!)_ Haruka. Ni bien habían comenzado a caminar, ella mantuvo la distancia entre los cuerpos de los dos. Aunque ella notó cómo el hombro del chico se mojaba con las gotas de su lado, y el suyo propio también de su propio lado.

_"Y él ni siquiera se queja… maldito idiota. ¿Q-qué tal si esto lo lleva a enfermarse? ¿¡O empeorar su condición!?"_ su ridícula imaginación comenzó a andar, mientras observaba el simple hombro (el cual, por cierto, estaba cubierto por ropa) de Haruka mojarse. Tomando aire y dejándolo salir, llamó la atención del chico, a lo que se apegaba más a él, chocando su pecho con el brazo que sostenía el paraguas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Takane? — por supuesto que rápidamente lo notó. Un ligero rubor se hizo espacio en el rostro del joven. Ella sólo miraba al frente, con sus mejillas del mismo color que el paraguas que estaba sobre ambos.

— ¡N-no te hagas la idea equivocada! S-sólo que… mi hombro se mojaba y… ¡Es que no quería que mi uniforme se arruine! ¡Se-seguro tú tampoco quieres que tu uniforme se moje, entonces…! — la pequeña risilla de Haruka la interrumpió, a lo que Takane se callaba y decidió no seguir hablando, con miedo de quedar como una boba.

— Tienes razón. — contestó él, repitiendo la acción que ella hizo hace unos segundos, de apegarse más.

A pesar del frío, las caras de los dos estaban adornadas por vergüenza, en otras palabras, rubor. Aunque era notable el de quién era más grande _(…puedo asegurar que lo sabes.)_

Ellos siempre caminaban a sus casas juntos, sin embargo, a diferencia de Shintaro y Ayano, llegaba un punto en el que sus caminos los separaban. Eso les dejó las cosas bastante complicadas cuando llegaron allí. Era una esquina, Takane debía cruzar a la derecha, mientras que Haruka debía seguir derecho.

Sólo se quedaron parados ahí, posiblemente esperando a que él otro diga algo.

— Eh… — emitieron los dos al mismo tiempo, colaborando con la incomodidad. Mientras la cara de ella era de bochorno, con los labios torcidos, la de él era timidez, con una sonrisilla.

— Mi casa queda más cerca. ¿No quieres que vayamos allí hasta que la lluvia pare un poco? — ofreció Haruka, y Takane asintió después de tartamudear incoherencias. Se ahorró el hacerle notar el hecho de que cuando llegaran no había necesidad de que ella se quedara, pues podrían simplemente despedirse allí y ella retirarse con el paraguas… pero mientras se pueda estar más tiempo juntos, entonces ni modo. Se haría la tonta con aquél tonto por un rato. Estaban por comenzar a caminar, cuando rápidamente un auto pasó por arriba de un gran pozo efectivamente lleno de agua.  
>…Es de imaginarse lo que pasó.<p>

Los dos mantuvieron sus expresiones, procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

_"¿R-realmente… tal ridiculez nos acaba de suceder?"_ pensaban lo mismo, Haruka le sonreía al suelo, y Takane parecía querer derretirlo con la mirada, a lo que los dos chorreaban el agua que el auto les entregó a sus cuerpos.

Decidieron no hacer comentarios en ello. Continuaron su caminata.

Al llegar, ella no estaba menos sorprendida de todas las veces que ya había ido a la casa de su amigo. Seguía pensando lo mismo que la primera vez que vio su hogar; _"Maldito niño adinerado…"  
><em>Era raro el pensar que en _tal casa_ sólo habitaban tres personas, de las cuales dos no estaban la mayor parte del tiempo gracias a trabajo. Pues ese pedazotote de lugar no fue gratis, ni tampoco lo es la vida… ni los tratamientos de la condición del único hijo que tiene aquél matrimonio. Mientras Takane seguía mirando con asombro la casa que le causaban más ganas de casarse con él-¡E-Es decir!... M-mientras Takane seguía mirando con asombro la casa que en tamaño era similar al edificio en el que ella vivía, Haruka había sacado las llaves de su maletín y había abierto la puerta para ambos. Entraron, inevitablemente mojando la entrada, mientras se quitaban el calzado y dejaban sus cosas junto con ellos, y era notable que los padres de Haruka no estaban. El chico le había dado una toalla para que pueda secarse, mientras él hacía lo mismo, e iban escaleras arriba a la habitación de Haruka.

— Te juro que si llegaba a ver al tipo que conducía ese auto, ya no podría ver nunca la luz del día. — la que rompió el silencio fue Takane. Él rió ante las ocurrencias de la chica, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

— En ese caso no me gustaría estar en su lugar~ — replicó, a lo que empezaba a revolver su armario y ella lo miraba con curiosidad. Haruka se giró mientras agarraba su propia ropa, y Takane, entendiendo, se ruborizó dirigiéndose a la salida. ¡Ni en sueños se quedaría ahí mientras él se cambiaba…! Ah, bueno, tal vez en sueños sí. ¡E-es decir…! — Takane, tu uniforme también está muy mojado, deberías quitártelo.

…  
>¿¡Acaso él se escuchaba cuando decía las cosas!? ¿¡Siquiera pensaba cuando las decía!?<br>…O simplemente tal vez sea simple culpa suya, por ser una maldita malpensada.

— ¿¡Q-quitármelo!? ¡No tengo otra ropa! — si antes estaba roja, no quería saber de qué color estaba su cara ahora. Momentos como ese le gustaría estar en una clase normal, para tener ropa de gimnasia.

— Puedo prestarte algo. — ahora sí, definitivamente ella podría morir. Sin dudas la pregunta era _¿¡siquiera piensa cuando dice las cosas!?_

— ¡¿E-eres idiota?! ¡Tu ropa no me quedaría! — Takane quiso golpearlo cuando él se rió.

Y a pesar de las quejas, allí estaba ella, sola en la habitación de Haruka, con una camiseta que él le entregó. El chico le dijo que se iría a vestir al baño, así la dejaba más cómoda, aunque probablemente lo menos que estaba ahí mismo era _cómoda_.

_"No quiero desvestirme en su habitación, no quiero desvestirme en su habitación, no quiero desvestirme en su habitación…"_ pensaba, mientras deshacía los botones de su camisa escolar, y ella prácticamente sentía su rostro quemándose. _"¡¿Y si tiene cámaras o algo aquí?!"_ síp. Takane Enomoto tiene una imaginación totalmente ridícula.  
>Terminó de vestirse, la camiseta de Haruka le quedaba como un vestido corto, por lo que decidió dejarse sus shorts negros debajo, los cuales por suerte no estaban mojados, sino más bien húmedos.<p>

Sintió cómo tocaban la puerta.  
>— ¿Puedo pasar? — la voz de su amad- es decir, su amigo, se escuchó por el otro lado. Él entró después de que Takane le haya dado permiso. Al verla en su propia ropa, Haruka se ahorró los comentarios de lo <em>increíblemente bonita y adorable<em> que lucía, pues él aprecia su vida y no quería correr el riesgo de que lo asesine. Diciendo que iría a dejar el uniforme de ella en la lavandería, se retiró una vez más.

Takane suspiró, viéndose a sí misma con vergüenza, y tratando de evitar los embarazosos pensamientos de que tanto la camiseta que le dio como esa habitación olían puramente al chico.

_"Me pregunto si tendrá cosas raras por aquí…"_ se decía mentalmente, y por "cosas raras" se refería a revistas… bueno, revistas del tipo que cualquier chico de 17 años tendría. Aunque Haruka no pareciera ser de esos chicos para nada, Takane no se terminaba de confiar y se sostenía con la típica frase de _las apariencias engañan_. Un fuerte rayo la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo gritar, al mismo tiempo que el dueño de su coraz-HARUKA, entraba.

— ¡Acabo de ver en la televisión que no parará de llover hasta mañana por la tarde! ¡Uwa~, va a terminar por inundarse todo! — comentó él, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. — Creo que será mejor que te quedes. ¿No crees? Me preocuparía que salgas con tal diluvio...

Antes de que Takane pueda gritarle, su teléfono sonó indicando un mensaje. Ella lo abrió, y al leerlo no sintió otra cosa que ganas de _matar_ a su abuela, quien fue la que le mandó el texto;  
><em>"¡No parará la lluvia hasta mañana! Te estás tardando, así que voy a suponer que estás con Haruka-kun, de todos modos respóndeme para dejarme segura. ¿Pasarás la noche con él? No olviden usar protección."<em>

Takane Enomoto maldecía el momento en que su abuela compró un teléfono celular.  
>Maldita anciana que trataba de ser cool.<p>

— ¿Takane? — Haruka la sacó de sus exagerados pensamientos homicidas hacia su abuela (no realmente, ella adora a esa maldita anciana) y la traían de vuelta a la Tierra.

— …Creo que me quedaré esta noche.

Algo le decía que sería una muy, muy larga noche.

**[…]**

**Los frutos de mi aburrimiento y mi amor a estos dos hehe~**  
><strong>Tal vez le haga una segunda partecita mostrando las boberas que hacen durante la noche (las cuales pueden ser pervertidas o simplemente eso, boberas xDD) pero no sé c:<strong>

**¡Bye, bye! nwn**


End file.
